


Best Laid Plans

by Decepticonsensual



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp and Thundercracker have a little downtime between shifts.  Skywarp has plans.  Crack.  (Warnings:  consensual bondage.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFPaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/gifts).



“How did I let you talk me into this?”  
  
“Because I’m a genius and my plans are always awesome?”  
  
Thundercracker glares up at his trinemate.  “Try.  Again.”

“Because I’m a sexy fragger and you can’t resist me?”  Skywarp favours him with a smug grin as he tightens the knots, then steps away to take in the effect.  
  
Thundercracker’s wrists are bound, his arms stretched over his head, suspended by a rope from the ceiling.  The pull forces him to arch his back just a little, his wings flared wide to help him balance as he kneels in the centre of the berth.  The overall effect is to leave every vulnerable part of his body – wings, cockpit, neck, panel, joints – deliciously exposed.

The only thing ruining the picture is his expression.  It looks as though TC is actually taking Skywarp’s statement seriously, and trying to objectively weigh the accuracy of it; his brow is furrowed as he tilts his head one way, then the other.  This won’t do.  No over-thinking allowed – not tonight.  Skywarp draws close, lifting Thundercracker’s chin with one fingertip, and is rewarded when the preoccupied look fades from those optics, replaced by laser-like attentiveness.  Smirking, Skywarp ghosts his hand over the flat of TC’s wing; not quite touching, but close enough that sensitive circuitry can track the trail of heat.  Thundercracker shivers.

Skywarp’s engine purrs as he crawls onto the berth behind TC, and begins teasing the backs of his wings, inching his fingers along a leading edge, kneading the strained joints.  He can see Thundercracker’s hips start to twitch, knees spreading wider, putting his panel on display.  Skywarp pulls back completely, then lunges forward to run his tongue underneath an aileron, TC stiffens in his bonds and _keens_.  Craning over his partner’s shoulder, Skywarp can just make out a trickle of lubricant starting to drip down from TC’s closed panel.  “Like that, huh?” he murmurs, reaching around to run quick fingertips over Thundercracker’s cockpit glass.

There is a soft “ahem” from the corner of the room.

Skywarp groans and swivels his head around.  “Yeah?”

“Are you planning on actually including me at some point?” Prowl asks.  He’s sitting with the primmest posture imaginable for someone whose hands are cuffed behind him and his legs splayed and strapped to either leg of the chair.  “Or is this strictly a duet?  I don’t mind, I just like to plan ahead.”

Skywarp rolls his optics, rising to approach the bound tactician.  “Don’t forget who’s in control here.”  He leans in to kiss Prowl, taking a punishing grip on his chevron.  “We’ll include you when we feel like it.  One way or another.  Just remember – _good_ little Autobots get rewarded.”  Skywarp slaps him lightly across the face; Prowl gasps, then lets out a tiny moan.  “Mouthy little Autobots get gagged.  You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

The flash in Prowl’s optics says _maybe I would_ , but he licks his lips and stays quiet.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> The background to this one is that I wrote it for a fic giveaway, in which the rules were, "Leave me a prompt and a pairing - or, if you don't want to, I'll use an automatic generator for the pairing, so they don't all end up being about Prowl." (Which is a risk, when you're me.) TFPAddict requested a fic, told me the pairing was my choice, and added offhandedly, "You can include Prowl, if you like!"
> 
> So I did. :)


End file.
